Always And Forever
by StoryTeller1212
Summary: AU/AH. Katherine and Elijah are getting married. This Is My 2nd Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. R&R


Everyone got quiet as it was time for Elijah and I to exchange vows

He reached in his pocket and took out the paper he had written them, he gave me an embarrassed smile before he began to read the words he wrote," From the day you caught me staring at you at that party , I knew you were different. We both were just starting to recover from loss and heartbreak. We started hanging out more. I remember the moment I fell in love with you. We at the park near your childhood home. I was pushing you on a swing. Then you quickly got up and ran away from me, telling me I had to catch you. I played along with your game like I always do, but I stopped for a minute. You looked at me those curious eyes of yours and told me that I was supposed to catch you. I gave you my most serious face and said 'but then the game would be over.' You smiled at me, that beautiful smile of yours and then sat down on a slide. I sat right next to you. We started talking about life.. and love. I was already falling for you at that moment I just never realized how much. You asked me if true love is real only if it was returned. I told you I do not believe in love. You gave me your coy and seductive smile and told me that you would one day make me regret those words. And today, Katherine, I am wholeheartedly regretting those words to you. And from this day on, I will chase you whenever you run from me, Katerina." He rubs my cheek as he says the last word and I blush at him calling me by middle name and from the look of intensity in his eyes.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and start on my vows which I memorized just in case he did. "I don't know how I'm going to top that so here's go nothing. I've always had problems trusting people, Elijah. You know that more than anyone, but for some reason I've never had a problem trusting you. You gave me a second chance when no one else would. I love you, Elijah. On this day and everyday from now, I promise you that you won't ever have to worry about chasing me again because I'm tired of running." I finish the last part in a low voice and look at the man in front on me with who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

 **The minister cleared his throat as a way to hush everyone, mostly my mother who hasn't stopped crying loudly since I came down the aisle in my dress.**

 _Do you Elijah Mikaelson take Katherine Pierce to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?_

"I Will. Always and Forever." He looked at me with such love in eyes and spoke with nothing but 100% certainty in his voice that I had stop myself from crying little tears of joy. I was not about to ruin my make up.

 _Do you Katherine Pierce take Elijah Mikaelson to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?_

Before I say I do, I looked the love of my life in those beautiful hazel brown eyes and I swear I could see our future. I can see us kissing each other goodbye right before we leave for work, I can see us celebrating our anniversary, I can see us fighting then him buying me flowers and chocolate as a bribe for forgiveness, I can hear him whispering _I Love You, Katerina_ before I drift off to sleep, I can even see us holding hands walking down the street eating ice cream. In that moment, I was now more sure than ever that I wanted this man in my life. Forever and always. So, I gave him a real smile, looked him straight in the eyes and said, " _I do."_

Cheers erupt all around us but the only I can focus on is Elijah as whispers my name before giving me the most passionate and emotional kiss of my life. I return it with as much emotion as I can. He picks me up bridal style and rushes out of the church. We are so caught up in each other we almost forgot about everyone else. I just throw my bouquet in the air and return my attention to what's important. I look at him and whisper that I can't wait to get him out of his tux with that coy and seductive smile on my face. We get in the car and he grabs my face and smashes it against his. He pulls away and looks at me with that same look of love before whispering, " I will never get tired of chasing you." He grabs both my hands and kisses them,"It's you and me, Katherine. _Always and Forever_." I repeat those last two words back at him with a big grin on my face. He kisses me again as we ride off into sunset.

 **A/N: If this story gets good reviews, I will write a story for Stebekah, Delena, Kennett, Klaroline, Matt/Nadia, or I'll just do a part 2 to this story.**


End file.
